


Teeth Like Stars (They Come Out At Night)

by yousee_saros (all_ivvant)



Series: Watch Your Mouth [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Pining if you squint, Teeth Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_ivvant/pseuds/yousee_saros
Summary: Brenden is hit in the face by a puck, and his two front teeth are knocked out. It’s fine (it’s really not).





	Teeth Like Stars (They Come Out At Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly unbeta’d. Title is a paraphrase of something my mom likes to say about hockey players sometimes. 
> 
> this is a result of me having weird emotions about teeth.

It all happens just a little too slowly. Brenden jumps in front of a shot made on net, trying to at least do _something_. They’re already down four goals in the first and Martin had already been pulled. He senses the puck before it hits him in the mouth, a rubber disk streaking towards his face.

He lifts his hand and turns his face away just a moment too late as the puck hits him in the mouth, and the force drops him to the ice. He’s kneeled over on the ice and he tastes blood on his tongue. He spits out his mouth guard in his hand and freezes when he realizes something is wrong. 

His two front teeth are sitting in his mouth guard, staring up at him from his hand, and he looks up to see the referees whistle the play dead. Blood drips out of his mouth, bright red against the ice. Pavs is skating over towards him, looking worried. Brenden can feel the blood pooling in his mouth as he looks at him, dragging his eyes away from the bloody mess on the ground. 

“You okay?” He calls out, and Brenden opens his mouth to say something, looking up at him. Pavs makes a face. Blood drips out of his mouth, and onto the ice, and he pokes his tongue through the gap in his teeth. The splatter of blood on the ice is bright red, and he just looks at it. It just feels wrong, he thinks, as he closes his fist around his mouth guard. 

“I’m gonna go over to the bench.” He says, looking up at Pavs, as blood pours out of his mouth, creating an even bigger mess on the ice. Pavs helps him up to his feet, avoiding the splatter of blood on the ice, and helps Brenden get there. He looks over at Martin, and waves, who is fuming on the bench. Martin looks at him, and nearly gags, face blanching. A member of the medical staff ushers him off the bench, and Brenden follows him down the tunnel. 

He’s kept his mouth shut the whole time, and he wants to spit blood out of his mouth so badly. It’s pooling in his mouth, and it tastes awful. Brenden feels like he’s choking on all the blood in his mouth, so the first thing he does when he gets to the exam room is find the sink. He spits blood out of his mouth and into the porcelain sink, bright against the white ceramic. Brenden turns on the tap to rinse the blood off, watching it swirl down the drain. He drops the bloody mouth guard on the counter, and takes his gloves off. 

He sits on the examination table as his face is looked at, checking for other problems. He didn’t think he heard a snap, like a break, but he wasn’t sure. Everything went silent in the arena when it happened, at least, he was pretty sure it was quiet. 

From what he can tell, it’s kind of bad. Brenden’s lost two teeth and his lips are busted up. It hurts like hell, like if he got punched in the face multiplied by ten. He wants to die. He leans his head back against the wall and pushes at the gauze in his mouth. It’s gross and slimy. 

He can hear the noise of the end of the first period, and there’s a lot of commotion outside the door. Martin peeks his head in. He looks at him, and Brenden smiles, mouth a little puffy. 

“You look like shit.” Is what he says, walking into the room. Martin is still in his gear, and he looks freaked out, like he can’t believe what happened. Brenden understood that feeling completely. 

“Thanks, sure feel like it.” Brenden replies, and Martin walks over, taking care to not look at Brenden’s mouth. He can’t blame him, it’s gross. 

“I mean, I’m just really glad you’re okay. It scared the fuck out of me when you got hit. I know you’re okay now, but, literally don’t fucking do that again.” Martin tells him, and Brenden nods. 

“I’ll try not to, for your sake.” He replies, and Martin rolls his eyes. Brenden somehow manages to pop the gauze out of his mouth and it falls out, soaked in blood. Brenden practically falls off the table, picking it up off the floor. Brenden is still bleeding and Martin gags, as he scrambles to get more gauze to staunch the bleeding. 

He looks away as Brenden sits back up on the table. Brenden‘s mouth has stopped bleeding, mostly, at this point. A member of the medical staff walks back in, and tells Martin he has to go out into the locker room. He makes a face at Brenden over the shoulder of the staff member. 

“So, It looks like there’s nothing really wrong, just your mouth is busted. You should be alright to go back to the game in the second. As long as the bleeding is stopped, and doesn’t start back up again, you’ll be alright to play.” She tells him, and he sighs. 

“Look, I don’t make the rules, it’s what the doctor told me to tell you. You need to be careful, and please don’t block pucks with your face again.” She says, and Brenden makes a face, because he knew that already. At this point, he’s allowed to leave the exam room, and he makes his way back into the locker room. 

His mouth is mostly not bleeding at this point. It still feels weird though, as he goes out to his stall in the locker room, his gear gathered up in his hands. He sits down at his stall and pokes his tongue through the hole between his teeth. It’s not on purpose, he thinks, as he works on getting his stuff together so he can go back in for the second. 

It was weird. He had seen his fair share of stuff, he mused, but had never lost any teeth except for his baby teeth. Brenden was a little freaked out by it all. Martin looks at him from across the locker room, and Brenden smiles at him, and he makes a face at him. 

By this point, they’re ready to head back onto the ice, intermission almost over. Brenden puts his gear back on, and eyes his mouthguard suspiciously. It was supposed to protect his teeth, at least from soft hits. Someone had cleaned it, but he still thought he could see blood or something in it. Gross. He puts it into his mouth, and pushes it up against his teeth. It fits wrong now. 

He puts his gloves back on and follows the rest of the team back out onto the ice. He would deal with the mouth guard problem later. Right now, he had a game to play, and he was gonna try not to fuck up as much as he had earlier. That meant not losing any more teeth. 

Brenden’s mouth hurt a whole lot, but he pushed through it, and made it through the rest of the game. They ended up losing despite the efforts Jumbo and Pavs had made to win the game. The score ended up being 4-3 though, so at least they tried. Honestly, he was just thankful for the next two days that they had off. Brenden just wanted to forget about this game, and move on. 

Brenden ends up driving Martin home after several guys on the team decide to go out and Martin gets drunk off his ass. He’s messing with the radio the entire drive home and Brenden keeps his eyes on the road, watching the lights in front of him. Martin finally settles on something, and he’s quiet as Brenden drives. 

They get to Martin’s place, and Brenden helps him inside. He flops over on the couch, and nearly trips Brenden. There’s just a lot of him everywhere, and Brenden pushes him over to the other side of the couch, which is kind of like maneuvering a drunk octopus, he realizes. Too many limbs in the way.

Martin doesn’t even stay on his side of the couch, and ends up falling asleep on Brenden. He really doesn’t know what to do, so he sits there. He’s stuck, and he ends up falling asleep too, eyes drooping shut after a few moments. 

He wakes up, and Martin is gone. It’s no big deal, he thinks, as he hears the shower running. He feels kinda weird though, and it really doesn’t make a lot of sense, but it’s just like that. Brenden gets up, and he just kinda hurts all over. He goes into Martin’s room, and knocks on the bathroom door to let him know that he’s leaving. Martin says something that’s muffled by the door and the water, and Brenden tells him that he’ll see him later.

If he’s being honest, it feels weird that he’s leaving now. Something tells him that he should stay, but he just heads out the door instead. 

It’s fine, Brenden thinks, but then he realizes, it’s really not.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](https://yousee-saros.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
